Solo bien
by YuliaKV
Summary: Judai simplemente comprende que con Johan se siente bien. Spiritshipping


**N/A: Hola a todos. Este es mi primer Spiritshipping oficial publicado :D. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero no se me ocurría nada. De todas maneras aquí les dejo una probadita de lo que podría hacer en el futuro(?) En lo personal me encanta esta pareja conformada por Johan y Judai. Así que espero les guste este... ¿drabble? No sé. **

* * *

**Solo bien.**

Cuando lo vio, pudo notar que un era chico bastante atractivo; no tanto por su cabello aguamarina o sus ojos esmeralda que brillaban cuales piedras preciosas ante la luz del sol, o su sonrisa de blancas perlas cada vez que le hablaba. Era solamente el hecho de que Johan lo entendía tanto, que parecía estar frente a su propio reflejo.

Judai sonrió: prácticamente compartían todo, sabían hasta los secretos más íntimos uno del otro; incluso algunos que Sho no sabía de él. Al principio se sintió como un traidor por haberle contado a Johan algunos pecados que con Sho ni se atrevía a mencionar.

—Judai… —Y aunque la voz insistente de Johan lo sacó de sus pensamientos en ese instante, Judai siguió mirando hacia el cielo—. Parece un Kuriboh, ¿no crees? —mencionó el peliazul, obteniendo un asentimiento del castaño—. ¿Me escuchas siquiera? —inquirió molesto.

—Sí —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, sin mirar a Johan, quien se posicionaba encima de él, colocando las rodillas a cada costado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el de ojos de gema, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose al rostro de Judai de manera peligrosa. Pero a pesar de eso, Judai no sintió pena alguna y ningún sonrojo apareció en sus mofletes; ese tipo de gestos entre ambos eran totalmente normales, incluso para sus amigos.

—Nada —sonrió Judai, sentándose cuando Johan se alejó de él. Suspiró—. Es solo que… —miró por fin a Johan—, ya la academia no se mete en tantos problemas; ya no tenemos que lidiar con monstruos o algo por el estilo. Somos libres. —En sus ojos saltó una chispa de ilusión y Johan se construyó su propia definición para la palabra _libertad_. Judai tenía razón en estar contento y relajado—. Solo tengo que lidiar contigo —bromeó, haciendo que las mejillas del otro muchacho se encendieran de molestia y torciera la boca cual chiquillo ofendido—… y con Asuka, Sho, Jun, Tirano… —comenzó a reír. Resultando la risa del castaño imposiblemente contagiosa, Johan lo acompañó y volvió a mirar el cielo.

—Jamás me digas algo así —advirtió Johan en amenaza fingida.

—Qué miedo —sonrió el castaño con desinterés.

Johan sonrió travieso, mirando desafiante al chico de orbes cafés. Judai pareció captar la chispa de travesura en los ojos verdes, pero quiso ignorarlo a pesar de todo. No quería aceptar ahora que el juego de Johan lo _encendía_.

—¡Vamos, Judai! —animó el de ojos verdes.

—¿A dónde?

Johan rió por tan inocente pregunta.

—Te estoy animando, tonto.

Johan volvió a posicionarse encima de Judai, pero esta vez, de forma aún más cercana. Ambos sentían irradiar el calor del cuerpo contrario con el suyo. Así mismo, sus miradas chocaron entre sí en una intensa batalla para averiguar quién podía sostener la otra.

Judai se rindió poco tiempo después. El de cabello verde-azulado sonrió para sí con autosuficiencia. Ensanchó esa sonrisa cuando notó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño.

—Te quiero, Jay —bisbiseó el dueño de las gemas. Sin embargo, a pesar de querer hacer pasar esas palabras como si jamás fueran dichas, Judai pareció agudizar el oído en ese instante, haciendo que la sangre se aglomera aún más en sus cachetes.

—¿Qué dijiste?

La pregunta quedó suspendida, pues Johan parecía no querer responder. Es más, no pensó que las palabras anteriores pudiesen ser oídas. ¿Qué tenía Judai, súper oídos? Johan también llenó sus mejillas de carmín y esbozó una sonrisa torcida y nerviosa.

¿Debía repetirlo? ¿En serio valía la pena arriesgarse a un rechazo?

No.

—Nada —respondió él, sonriendo y apartándose de Judai—. Deberíamos ir con nuestros amigos, Jay —señaló con su dedo pulgar hacia sus espaldas.

Judai no dijo nada, solo asintió y se irguió para seguir a Johan, quien ya estaba tomando camino.

Algo sabía el de la chaqueta roja: Johan era un igual de su persona, un reflejo en el espejo de la vida. Que a pesar, aun así, eran distintos en su manera, que a la vez se complementaban como lo harían el verano y la lluvia.

Judai simplemente sabía que con Johan se sentía bien. Y a pesar de que el de cabello verde había negado sentir algo más, esto podría explotar en cualquier momento. Así que él se haría cargo de que la onda explosiva solo lo impactara a él y a Johan.

Pero quizá ahora no era el momento adecuado.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? *u* Si es así, díganme(?) xDD**


End file.
